Eat Your Heart Out
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: Hermione looked at Ron who was turning purple and smirked. "Eat your heart out." Hermione gets a little revenge and maybe something more! Contains mild adult themes and language.


**A/N: So my attempt at a Dramione. I feel like these two have would have worked out well in the series...well after they got rid of all that sexual tension that they had built up. We all know his secret fantasies he has are filled with Hermione. Haha, I bet he yells out her name during sex. Imagine the awkwardness for him and Astoria afterwards. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Gah, if I did, this pairing would ease my desire for Feltson. ;~;**

Hermione sighed as she looked at the parchment in her hands. It was an invite to the Ministry's annual get-together. _I don't understand why I have to go. I don't even work there,_ she argued with herself. Of course she knew the answer to that. She was part of the 'Golden Trio', so she had no say in it. She took one last look at the invitation and dropped it on her desk. She rubbed her temples as she contemplated her options. _I guess I'll go. After all that happened…_

_Hermione had apparated back home, when she found her bedroom light was on. _I guess Ron is home early tonight,_ she thought as a smile grew on her face. She decided to surprise him and entered their flat with very little noise. It had been a while since they had spent some time together, let alone be intimate. They were both busy with work, Hermione working as a Healer at St. Mungo's and Ron working along side Harry at the Ministry as an Auror. _Maybe we can make up for lost time, _she concluded._

_As Hermione ascended up the stairs toward their bedroom, she heard muffled sounds. As she neared the top, the sounds became louder, fiercer, more…pleasure sounding. _

_Hermione put her hand over her mouth as she felt her emotions threatened to spill out of her eyes. She stood outside the door, the moans and groans buzzing around her and trapping her like an inescapable prison. She took a deep breath, trying to stay strong. _You can do this. You've helped defeat Voldemort. This is nothing, _she told herself. With new confidence, she opened the door._

_Ron heard the door open and immediately stopped moving. His eyes caught Hermione's, his filled with guilt while hers filled with controlled rage. He was about to speak when she cut him off. "Oh don't worry about me. I just came to get a few things. Oh and Lavender dear, just to let you know, that's the biggest he'll ever be. Oh and he won't make you climax. Ever. Just fake it to make him feel better, okay?" she said in a sarcastic cheerful way as she accio'ed her clothes and into her Undetectable Extension Charmed bag. As she turned towards the door she gave them one final look. "Oh. Do carry on. It's not like this is breaking my heart. Tah-tah!" _

_Hermione apparated out of her bedroom to Ginny's flat. Her eyes finally gave in and spilled her tears as she tried to breathe calmly. She knocked on the door and to her luck, Ginny opened the door. "Hey 'Mio- What's wrong?" she hurried to her best friend. Hermione collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "He has the nerve! He-" Ginny pulled her up and into her flat. She placed her on her sofa and with her wand, appeared tissues and tubs of ice cream. Hermione grabbed a pillow and continued to cry. "What did that idiot brother of mine do now?" Ginny asked gently. _

_Hermione sniffled heavily and wiped away her tears. "I caught him. I-In Bed. With….With Lavender!" She buried her head in the pillow and cried harder. Without a second thought, Ginny went to the floo and called out Harry's address. The fireplace roared with green flame and out came a worried looking Harry. "What's wrong? What happened?-" Harry started but was cut off when another person entered the living room. "Gin, love. Come back to- Whoa. What's going on?" Blaise asked with a confused look._

_Both Blaise and Harry turned Ginny, who pointed to Hermione, who was still crying heavily onto the pillow. With a forced calm voice. she spoke to them with a straight answer. "She walked in on Ron and Lavender shagging their empty brains out."_

_Harry looked like he was about to kill someone, while Blaise clenched his fist and exhaled slowly, fighting off the urge to floo to Ron and hex his balls off to the next few millennia. Hermione looked up at both of the guys and was happy they haven't broken anything yet. She laughed slightly as her tears started to lessen. Everyone looked at her with sympathetic smiles. "Are you feeling a bit better, 'Mione?" Blaise asked with a worried look. Hermione nodded and then laughed at the mess she made. She apologized to everyone about her outburst and they shook their heads with smiles. "It's completely okay 'Mione. Ron, on the other hand…let's just say he's going to lose something very precious to him, the next time I see him," Ginny reassured her. Both Harry and Blaise nodded at her comment and Hermione laughed. _

_She crashed at Ginny's place for the night, determined to find a new flat in the morning…_

After the incident, Hermione found herself a new flat inside Muggle London. She was very happy with the size. It was cozy and warm. Her new add to the place though, were the wards. She put up a strong barrier that prevented anyone, meaning Ron, from getting in and starting a riot.

Hermione sighed heavily as she fanned herself, as if she was shooing away that memory. She took another look at the invitation and breathed a sigh of relief. Well, somewhat of a relief. It was a masquerade ball, which meant masks. She was equally grateful because she didn't feel like talking to that many people.

Hermione was contemplating what to wear when her fireplace roared to life and out came Ginny with a bright smile on her face. "So are you going?" she asked. Hermione knew what she was asking, which meant she got the invite. Well, from Blaise that is. _Of course she knows, he does work in the Department of Mysteries, _she thought to herself. Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged. "I don't know. There's going to be a lot of people, not to mention Ron and most likely, Lavender."

_It's not like its private. It was on the front page of The Daily Prophet! That bint had the nerve to feed them information! Damn that Reeta Skeeter!, _she thought angrily. Hermione sighed and focused her attention back to Ginny.

"Don't worry about those two shag birds. As far as I know, Ron is not my brother anymore," Ginny said proudly. Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled and nudged her arm. "So…you're still going, yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even if I say no, you're going to make me. So yes, I am going." Ginny jumped up with glee and headed towards the counter. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and attached it to Singe, Blaise's owl, who flew away towards the recipient.

"Who was that for, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy. I figured she's going as well since Harry is an Auror. We can all go shopping together! I'm pretty sure she bought her dress already, but I told her to meet us up at Madam Malkin's anyway. We'll go to Twilfitt and Tatting's as well, sound good?" Ginny asked happily.

"Er…okay" Hermione said hesitantly. Even though she had gotten many rewards from the war, Hermione decided to give quite a bit of it to major charities, especially those that helped fostered children as a result of the war and to the research organizations. _Oh what the hell. Maybe it'll be fun, _she mused.

Draco sighed as his eyes loomed over the invitation. He did not feel like attending this year. _Too many whiny women who just wants me for money. Not interested in pulling another 'Astoria incident',_ he shivered involuntarily. Just as he was about to make up his mind, his floo network roared to life and out came a cheerful looking Blaise.

"Hey Mate. You going?" Blaise asked, noting the invitation in his hands.

Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno Blaise. Before I used to like women throwing themselves at me, but now? It's bloody annoying. It's like pulling another 'Greengrass'. They can't hold a decent conversation and the only time they are interested is when it involves money and gossip. Believe it or not Mate, but I want to find someone who can challenge my intelligence."

Blaise laughed and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Mate. That's easy. Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyes widened and stared at Blaise in shock. "You're joking right? Have you forgotten who I am, mate? I am the one who tormented her when we were younger. I've done things that cannot be forgiven. It won't work."

Blaise folded his arms and smirked. "You do realize that you have admitted that you like her in a roundabout way, right?"

_Fuck,_ Draco thought and cleared his throat. "Well, that's beside the point." He shifted uncomfortably as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Blaise bursted out laughing and shook his head. "Finally! I've been waiting for you to admit it. Relax, Draco. I knew you had a thing for her since Hogwarts. Anyway, why don't you take this as an opportunity to make her realize that you like her? I'm pretty sure she has forgiven you. I mean, she along with the other two did help your family escape Azkaban's confines, not to mention help your family's reputation by aiding the repair of Hogwarts itself. Let's not forget that Weasley cheated on 'Mione..." Blaise unconsciously clenched his fists. Draco noticed his mood alter when he mentioned the last part. He knew that Blaise cared for her like she was his own sister.

Blaise relaxed after a minute and looked at Draco with a serious face. "You know, if you go and Weasley sees you with 'Mione, it'll drive him mad? You can have a go at him too. 'Mione will appreciate it too." Draco smirked. "Fine. I will go. There is just one problem. She'll recognize me immediately." He pointed to his hair and his eyes.

Blaise looked at him and nodded. "You're right. Hmm, leave that to me." Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly and Blaise returned it with a smirk and whispered in his ear.

"I hope that," he pointed downwards, "is directed towards her and not me."

Hermione threw herself onto her sofa, exhausted beyond words. After stopping by the hospital, her and Ginny apparated to Diagon Alley, where they met up with an unusual jumpy Pansy. They went into Twilfitt and Tatting's, where Pansy had insisted that they choose whatever they wanted and that it would be 'her treat'.After they had picked out their dresses, they went to the accessories section, where they were to pick out their masks. The trio had ended their day with at The Three Broomsticks where they ate their late lunch and drank Butterbeers.

She smiled at what she had picked out and made her way to her closet and stored away the dress and mask until the day of the ball.

A few days passed and it was finally Saturday. Hermione was feeling a bit nervous about the whole idea. She flooed to Pansy's flat and walked up to her room, where both her and Ginny were already halfway done with getting ready. Hermione smiled at the two. Pansy was wearing a dark green strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places and had a side slit that started from her mid thigh to the floor. Her mask was a similar color, with real encrusted diamonds and accessorized it with a simple pair of diamond earrings and necklace. Ginny was wearing a one shoulder black taffeta dress with a sequined bodice that was fitted around her body and flared out at the end. Her mask was similar to her dress, except it had feathers sticking out of one side.

Hermione smiled at both of their outfits. "You both look so beautiful! The guys won't keep their hands off you tonight," she teased. "Oh! You haven't seen Gin's back," Pansy said cheekily. She twirled Ginny around and Hermione's eyes widened a bit. The back had slits that exposed her skin and had a dip that went dangerously low. "Wow, Gin-"

"Is going to get shagged tonight. I know, right?" Pansy cut in, barely controlling her laughter. Hermione joined in and nodded. Ginny's cheeks burned and murmured a quiet 'thanks'. Hermione quickly changed into a robe and sat in front of a mirror. Ginny worked on her make-up, applying a light coating of eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Pansy worked on her hair by pulling it into a bun and leaving a few tendrils of curls that framed her face. Hermione changed out of the rob and into the dress. It was a black Satin gown with a Sweetheart neckline and a long bubble hem skirt at the bottom. A platinum colored sash that complimented the dress was tied below her bust. She wore small studs on her ears and was finished off with 3 inch pumps.

"Wow 'Mione! You look amazing!" both Pansy and Ginny said. Hermione blushed slightly and looked at herself in the mirror. _This is it. No chickening out now_, she thought. "Ready to go?" Ginny asked. She looked up at the two and smiled. She put on her platinum colored mask that had a moon that sat on the right side that extended from the middle of her face to the right.

"Let's do this"

"Merlin's balls, Blaise I don't know if I can do this," Draco said nervously. It was finally Saturday and he still couldn't figure out a plan on how to get Hermione to talk to him.

"Calm down, mate. Just enter calmly and find me or Pans. 'Mione will hang around us, so it'll be an easier transition," Blaise said as he was fixing Draco's appearance. He changed his hair to a dark brown/black color. He frowned when it came to the eyes. "What's wrong, Blaise?" Draco asked. Blaise shook his head and waved his wand around the eyes.

"I'm changing the color of your eyes to dark brown," Blaise stated. He continued to alter Draco's look for the night. He took a step back and let his eyes roam from head to toe. He nodded and smirked. "Now, for the finishing touches." He pulled out a black mask, filled with silver swirls and tiny Emerald stones.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval. "Not bad Blaise," he exhaled nervously "Let's do this."

The Ball was already in full swing by the time the group got there. Hermione felt a little awkward hanging around the group since she went dateless. She smiled and told them to enjoy themselves while she went around to 'circulate' and walked away.

"Is he coming tonight?" Pansy asked Blaise. Blaise nodded.

"He's wearing a black mask with silver swirls and tiny Emerald stones. You guys know what to do right?" Everyone nodded and kept a close eye on Hermione.

A couple minutes later, Draco came in and immediately spotted Blaise. He walked up to the group and nodded at Pansy. "Hello everyone," he said formally. Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry's eyes widened a bit. Pansy bit her lip as she stifled her laughter. "Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. "Yup, that's him. C'mon Pans. Let's dance." He placed his hand on her back and led her to the dance floor.

Still shocked, Ginny tugged on Blaise's arm and pointed at Draco. "He doesn't look like himself. He looks a lot hotter than he normally does! Not to mention he looks less like a prat and more like a gentleman!" Blaise laughed and Draco scowled. "Nice to see you too, Red. Where is she?"

"She's walking around, trying to look for people. That's code for 'avoiding that arsehole of a Weasley and his whore'," Ginny answered. Blaise smirked and kissed her on her left cheek. "She's very pretty tonight, mate. Don't fuck it up." He gave Draco a big smile and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. They both turned and walked away, mingling with other work members.

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fucking tosser."

Hermione sighed heavily as she sat down at a table at the other end of the room. She met up with many members of the Ministry who, to her misfortune, kept urging her to reconsider the idea of working for them. _As if I would. I love being a healer. I can help all of those who were injured or traumatized from the war_, she concluded. She glanced around the room and her eyes widened.

Ron and Lavender had just finished talking to a not so pleased Harry. Lavender kept coaxing Pansy to talk to her, but Pansy kept wrinkling her nose in disgust and essentially tuned her out. Hermione laughed and shook her head as she took in the sight before her. Lavender was wearing a strapless fuchsia taffeta dress that fitted her body with a black flower motif that was cut off mid thigh. She was wearing 3 and 1/2 inch heels in the same color that screamed 'whore alert'. Hermione gagged internally at the sight. She was about to move again when a tall gentleman came into her view.

"Hello Miss. May I have this dance?" the gentleman asked as he extended his hand to her.

Hermione eyed the man looked over his shoulder to find the couple had disappeared. She sighed internally and looked back at the man. She smiled and nodded. She took his hand and made their way to the dance floor.

When they got to the dance floor, they both positioned themselves for the waltz. The maestro began another song, _Adagio Sostenuto_. As the song began, Hermione kept her eyes on the gentleman's face, studying his features. She finally opened her mouth and asked. "So, what is your name, if I may ask."

"Derek. Derek Mycroft." He said. "What is yours, princess?"

Hermione giggled at the pet name. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Well, princess. I cannot believe my eyes. I am dancing with one of the 'Golden Trio' members. Such an honor." He mused, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked at the man's face again and her eyebrows furrowed. She faltered slightly, unnoticed by the man._That…That smirk. I know that smirk anywhere,_ she narrowed her eyes slightly. _It can't be. Draco Malfoy..? But his hair. His eyes. They're completely different. _Her thoughts were cut off by the same deep voice.

"Princess? You're awfully quiet. Have I said something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Not at all, Derek. You know, you seem quiet familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"No. I don't believe I have," he said cooly.

"I see." She said._ Now that I think about it, his jawline is the same. The height is fairly close, but his built is definitely different. He's more, muscular…toned. Must be from all the Quidditch,_ she assessed, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Hermione silently casted a _Finite Incantatum_ on the man. Surely enough, his hair changed from a dark brownish black to a platinum blonde. His eyes changed from a dark brown to a warm gray-blue color. _Warm?_, she questioned herself, _Interesting_.

"Fuck" Blaise swore loudly as he looked at the couple. "What's wrong love?" Ginny asked. She gasped. Pansy and Harry stopped and looked at the two. Harry smirked and Pansy laughed as they looked at their friends.

"Well, they don't call her 'the brightest witch of our age' for nothing. Plus, he can never hide his true self that well. That's our 'Mione," Pansy voiced out, trying to stop laughing.

Blaise sighed. "Well that was quick. It seems as if she's just going with it. Maybe she'll give him a chance."

"Let's hope so. Hopefully she will give that poor bloke a break." Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

Draco swallowed nervously as he continued to dance across the floor with Hermione. _I hope she hasn't caught on. Knowing her, she probably has. Let's keep up with the charade, shall we_, he asked himself. "So, princess. What is it that you do for a living?"

"I work at St. Mungo's as a healer. I usually help those that have been severely affected by the war. Even though it has been a few years, many of those, especially children, were left traumatized. I guess you can say that I am more of a Pediatric doctor than a universal healer, though I do help the occasional adult every now and then. Those usually involves hexes and jinxes. What about you?" She asked.

"That is quite fascinating. I actually work in the Ministry as an Auror, although, I do visit St. Mungo's from time to time. You see, I help out in the potions and poisoning department, especially those who like to experiment with different potions. They give me a real challenge," he said proudly. He saw Hermione's face light up in amazement and smiled at her. "I see something interesting has peaked your interest, princess."

She nodded, a smile still plastered on her face. "What you do is amazing, especially helping out at St. Mungo's as well. You must have a lot of free time to do this. With that type of career and your looks, I would have expected women to be throwing themselves at you," She teased.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, it has attracted the wrong type of women." _Is she, flirting with me?, _a small smile crossed his face, _This is going a lot better than I had planned. _

She chuckled and nodded. "I see what you mean."

The two of them ended their dance right when the song ended. Draco had let go of his hold on Hermione and bowed. "Thank you for this dance, princess. I must say, you are an excellent dancer."

"No, no. Thank you, _Derek_" she said his name slowly. Draco clenched his jaw slightly. _Since when does she say any name in a seductive voice,_ his thoughts filled with anger, _I wish she could say my name that way. Well, my real name, that is. _

"Shall we continue this conversation at a table?" he asked, offering his arm. She took his arm and nodded, allowing him to lead the way.

Hermione internally laughed at the way Draco was acting. _Hmm, maybe it's time to put this charade to an end. Although, I do like the way he's acting. It's kind of…cute_, she thought. He lead them to a secluded table near a corner, away from most of the crowd yet close enough so they aren't suspicious. He pulled out a seat for her and tucked her in. He then pulled out a seat and sat close to her, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, averting her eyes as a blush started to resurface. He smiled and played with a lock of her hair. "You're very beautiful."

"T-Thanks." she replied. _Why am I acting like this? I mean, it's Malfoy. Sure, he had chosen the wrong side during the war, but he had paid his dues. Plus, it seems like he has given up on a lot of his moral upbringings as a child. It's like, he's a new person. Besides, I won't deny that he is gorgeous, but I doubt it'll work. Though, what have I got to lose? Might as well try. It's time to put this little charade to an end. _

Hermione smiled at him and got out of her seat. _This is going to be quite bold of me, _she wagered. Her smile turned into a smirk as she sat on his lap, her face close to his. She moved so that her lips were close to his ear. She felt him shift uncomfortably and giggled internally. _This is going to be so much fun. _

"You know," she whispered while running her hands down his chest lightly, "you're a terrible liar, _Draco." _She nipped his lower ear and ran her hands back up his chest. She heard his breath quicken slightly and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that she was facing him again.

"How did you know?" He asked with a slight frown on his face as he tried to calm down his breathing.

She grinned and moved her hands toward the ties of his mask and tugged on them. "It was fairly easy," she said, pulling off the mask, "much better."

Draco released the breath that he was holding and stared into her eyes. "How?"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Well, for one thing," she ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes in relaxation, "it was your hair. It didn't seem to fit you."

"What else?" he asked.

Her fingers trailed up his neck and onto his eyes. She lightly traced around the sockets of his eyes. Draco sighed in content. She then traced an outline from his forehead down his jaw. "It was your eyes. They were unchanging, as if they were dull," her hands trailed down his throat, causing him to swallow hard, " and it was also the structure of your face. There is only one person I know who looks like a ferret."

He opened one eye and laughed at the last part. "Is that all?"

She smiled and moved closer so that she was centimeters away from his lips. She moved her hands and cupped his cheeks. She took one of her hands and traced his lips with her thumb. "This is," she said,"It was your lips. That infamous smirk that belongs to only one arrogant git." He smiled and gave her thumb a light peck. "I take it you want to give this a try?" he asked carefully. She blushed slightly. "I-"

"Well, well. Hermione Granger. Fancy seeing you here." A voiced boomed behind the two. Hermione turned around and her eyes narrowed. "Lavender, Ronald."

Ron's eyes widened. "You're here with the ferret? No surprise there. I bet you paid him to be your date. Are you guys shagging too?," he sneered as he looked at the two, "Don't bother with her. She's incredibly frigid in bed."

Hermione got off Draco's lap, her anger blazing within her eyes. She walked up to them and in one swift move, punched Ron right in the nose. He fell to the ground, blood leaking from his nose. Lavender shrieked and rushed to his side and checked him over. She stood back up and shouted. "How dare you hurt my Won-Won, you…whore! No wonder nobody wants you! Thank Morgana he left you, you psycho!"

Everyone that was around them began to watch the fight. Blaise and the group rushed over to Draco's side to see what was going on. They asked him what was going on and he just smirked as he rolled his eyes toward Hermione.

Anger still ablaze, Hermione took one step closer. In a split second, her hand connected with Lavender's cheek. Lavender fell to the floor, gripping her cheek as raging tears fell from her eyes. Hermione took another step and bent down so that she was face-to-face with Ron.

"Why don't you tell them how it really happened?," she began, her voice wandlessly amplified throughout the whole room, "Why don't tell everyone why you chose to have a whore as your girlfriend, than me. Actually, why don't you explain to them how I caught you both _fucking_ in my bed."

Whispers and murmurs erupted throughout the whole room. Hermione smiled at the scene and continued to talk. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it? There's no way this is escaping The Daily Prophet. You, dear Lavender, may spilled some lies to that bimbo, Rita Skeeter, but oh how sweet this will be. You see my dear friend Pansy Parkinson over there? Well, she also happens to have some very good ties with The Daily Prophet. Very. Good. Ties. I'm pretty sure she would love to cover what has happened tonight. Maybe she'll give the information to Rita. Maybe I'll explain to her how much one would have to pleasure herself first before sleeping with you. Or maybe how your size can measure the size of a peanut. Or maybe how you believe that after being with a girl that is always there for you and have saved your clumsy arse many times, you would rather choose to be with a whore who was more sexually transmitted diseases than you can think of. I was wondering why my bedroom smelled like dead fish and sour milk. Anyways, have a pleasant night!" Hermione smirked a very Slytherin worthy smirk and stepped over both of their bodies toward the group.

Her train of thought was cut off when everyone that was watching erupted in applause and cheers. Hermione blushed heavily and gave a small curtsy. She turned to her friends who were cheering and smiled when she caught Draco's eye. His smirk turned into a grin and nodded in approval. She made her way to the group, taking off her mask in the process.

"That was priceless, 'Mione." Harry said with a smile of approval. "Just like third year…" Everyone, including Draco, laughed.

She giggled. "Well that went better than I had hoped. Oh." She turned to Pansy and winked. Pansy smirked and nodded. "C'mon Harry. I've got some gossiping to do." Harry chuckled and nodded. Everyone looked at the two who disappeared into the crowd.

"What is she going to do?" Blaise asked. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that Pans would love to cover what has happened tonight," she said while shrugging with a not so innocent look in her eyes. Blaise's eyes widened and looked at the couple that were still on the floor, arguing with each other. His eyes trailed back to Hermione and smirked. "You are a closet Slytherin, you know that?"

She laughed. "Ah, but wait till you see the final touches." She moved towards Draco and took his arm. He followed her until she stopped in front of the two. "Hey Ron," she yelled. Ron turned towards her, his face bright red with anger and embarrassment.

She moved her hand towards Draco's collars. She tugged lightly and crashed her lips against his. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entry. She immediately opened her mouth and poured as much passion into it as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her with just as much passion. They broke the kiss when cheers erupted again. Hermione looked around and blushed while Draco continued to stare off in a dreamy daze. She cupped his cheek and he snapped out of his daze. He looked down at her, a warm smile upon his lips. "Yes, I want to give this a try."

Hermione looked at Ron who was turning purple and smirked. "Eat your heart out."


End file.
